


The Oncoming Storm

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events of the ACD story "His Last Bow" various characters had taken decisions which would finally bring them to a house on the south coast of England.  This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ fan flashworks "Choices" challenge.
> 
> My thanks to scfrankles for all her assistance.
> 
> Although there is a warning for major character death, this is peaceful.

“You should tell him that you want to go with him, Watson.”

“Confound it, Holmes, after all these years I still cannot fathom how you know my exact thoughts.”

“You have been in a brown study for the last half hour, ever since you returned home. It is one of the days when you regularly meet Lestrade for lunch and yet you are later back than is your usual custom. There are mud splatters on your boots, which indicate that you have walked through the park. It is not such a good day that you would have been walking purely for pleasure, therefore you were walking to aid your thought processes. Since you have been home you have been continually glancing at me and then around at our rooms. Since Lestrade retires next week and has often spoken of his wish to leave London when he does, I conclude that he has asked you if you would consider going with him.”

“Holmes, you continue to amaze me. This is exactly the case. He has found a cottage in a village not far from Bristol and has indeed asked me to join him.”

“So what is preventing you from saying ‘yes’? You are surely not concerned about what society may say, for what could be more natural than two retired gentlemen sharing accommodation to conserve their pensions?”

“No, indeed. My concern would be in leaving you.”

“In which case I shall let you into a secret of my own: I have found a suitable place on the Sussex Downs and intend to move there and take up the bee-keeping that you are aware has been in my mind for some time.”

“I must admit that I am relieved to hear that. I shall write to Lestrade immediately to tell him that I will be delighted to join him in his new home.”

***

“Thank you for seeing us, Mr Holmes.”

“I could hardly refuse the combined entreaty from both the Foreign Secretary and yourself, Prime Minister.”

“I have to admit this is a desperate situation. We are aware that you have retired, Holmes, but there is no-one we can think of who would be more likely to solve our puzzle.”

“I understand.”

“You have read the papers my junior brought down to you?”

“Yes. I believe that I may be able to assist you in this case, although if my understanding is correct then it will take some time.”

“That we accept. You will take the job?”

“I will.”

“Thank God for that. This nation will for ever be in your debt.”

***

“I’m sorry that I can do no more for you, Martha.”

“You’ve done more than I could ever have expected, Mr Holmes. At least I know who was responsible for my poor husband’s death, even if they have escaped justice.”

“Your husband was a brave man and a credit to the force. He did all he could to protect those around him. His assailants were fortunate they were able to return to their own country, with their passage arranged by somebody from within their embassy. Otherwise we would have caught them.”

“I know, Mr Holmes. If there is ever anything I can do to show you my gratitude for all your help, please let me know.”

“There is one thing, but it would require considerable commitment on your part.”

“My husband demonstrated that commitment every day of his working life, do you doubt that I could do similarly?”

“I am looking for a responsible lady who could act as housekeeper to a gentleman who hails from the same country as your husband’s murderers. It would have to be someone who was able to perform certain small tasks and relay messages for me. I shall be out of the country for some time, but I would provide her with a suitable contact.”

“I would willingly volunteer for such a post, but I do not have suitable references.”

“I am quite sure that you could undertake the position admirably. As to the references, those can be arranged. Will you do it?”

“Mr Holmes, I would be honoured to do anything that would assist you.”

***

“Lie back my dear Gregory and rest. I will sit here a while and read to you.”

“Thank you, dear John. I find your voice so soothing. I am sorry to have become a burden to you.”

“You are no burden to me. Where else should I be but by your side?”

“I sometimes wonder whether I should have dragged you across the country to live with me.”

“That is foolish talk. These last few years, living together in this cottage, have been the happiest of my life. I have not had a single regret.”

“I am so glad. I too have nothing but happy memories of our time here. Thank you for coming with me.”

“Thank you for inviting me. Now rest a little, while I read.”

***

“You are sure that you want to rejoin the service, my dear Watson?”

“Perfectly sure, Mycroft. I trust that you will be able to make the necessary arrangements?”

“Of course. You do understand that it is not necessary for you to do so?”

“Indeed. However, I no longer have any ties that might hinder my service and I believe that my skills, albeit a little rusty, may be of use to my fellows.”

“I understand, and my condolences to you. Unfortunately, I fear that your skills and experience will be called upon a great deal in the next months, maybe even years, which is why I am prepared to sign your papers.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I do however have one small job I would like you to undertake first. I believe you are able to drive a motor car?”

“Yes, I can. It was one of our great pleasures, when Gregory was no longer able to walk far, to be able to drive him around the countryside.”

“That is fortunate for us, although I am sorry my question has caused you pain, my dear fellow. It will prove a valuable asset. My brother is due to return to this country soon and I would like you to be the one to meet him. We will provide the vehicle and it will require you to disguise yourself as a chauffeur. Sherlock will let you know the time and place. Will you do it?”

“I can think of nothing I would enjoy doing more at this time.”

***

“So much time has passed since we first met, Watson.”

“Indeed, Holmes. Our days at 221B Baker Street and our adventures there still provide many memories.”

“Mrs Hudson never forgave me for shooting a ‘V’ in the wall.”

“I am not entirely surprised. She wasn’t very happy when you left the harpoon in our sitting room either.”

“I remember her remarks as if they were yesterday! There is a part of me that wishes we were back there once more, but that cannot be. We must go on into the future, even though I do not care for the way it appears to be heading.”

“That is true. Once again, it would seem that our country needs us.”

“And so, my dear friend, are you ready to leave?”


End file.
